piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
magically transformed into a living skeleton under the moonlight.]] Magic was the practice of supernatural powers that encompassed many different types of activities including astrology, ceremony, divination, rituals, spells, and spirit communication. It included the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings from ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some magicians practiced their power by certain belief systems, such as Druidism, Shamanism, Voodoo, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. While magic itself was entirely neutral (neither bad nor good), magic could often be used for either negative or positive purposes. Furthermore, unlike other forms of magic, Dark Magic was a form of sorcery that is malevolent by nature and could only be used for malefic purposes. History Ancient times Over the course of time, magic has been practiced in many cultures, and utilized ways of understanding, experiencing and influencing the world somewhat akin to those offered by religion, though it was sometimes regarded as more focused on achieving results than religious worship. Magic was often viewed with suspicion by the wider community, and was commonly practiced in isolation and secrecy. The Sword of Triton, a magical blade with great powers, was believed to have been forged by the Greek god Triton himself.Did You Know? …On Stranger Tides edition Triton's father, the god Poseidon, also possessed a magical weapon, the legendary Trident of Poseidon.Jack Sparrow: Poseidon's Peak The sea goddess Calypso designed a special metal chamber in which the mermaids locked Poseidon's magical gems, thus making themselves immune to the power of the Trident.Jack Sparrow: Bold New Horizons, p135. The priests of Ancient Egypt and Kush were known to use magic. Their magic was powered by the green jewel that was given to them by the god Apedemak himself. When some of the Kushites moved to an island in the Atlantic Ocean, they took the jewel with them, continuing to practice their magic in their new homeland.The Price of Freedom Age of Discovery By the time of the age of discovery, the use of magic among the Europeans was in decline. However, after the discovery of the Americas in 1492, several individuals who came to the New World used magic in their conquests of new lands. The Spanish Conquistador Hernán Cortés used a magical sword which made him unstoppable in battle. The powers of the sword convinced the Aztecs that Cortés was a god in human form.Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm Cortés and his armies quickly conquered the Aztec Empire, slaughtering the Aztecs. Desperate, the Aztecs placed 882 identical pieces of Aztec gold in a stone chest which they gave to Cortés, hoping that he'll stop the carnage. But instead of satisfying Cortés, it merely fueled his greed. In response, the heathen gods placed a curse upon the gold: any mortal who removed a piece of the gold from the chest would be punished for eternity. The only way to lift the curse was to return all the Aztec gold pieces to the chest and a blood debt repaid to the heathen gods. Ultimately, the cursed treasure of Cortés would end up in the caves of Isla de Muerta, an island that could only be found by those who knew where it was.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Over time, the dark magic of the treasure cursed the island itself.[http://www.wordplayer.com/archives/PIRATES.cover.html Wordplay: Pirates of the Caribbean first draft screenplay] At some point during his operations against the Spanish in the Caribbean, the notorious English privateer Francis Drake pillaged a huge pile of gold and silver. Among the treasure were two magical stones, one purple that protects from curses, and the other white that brings fortune and eternal glory. When he discovered Isla Cueva, a rocky island in the Caribbean Sea, Drake decided to hide the treasure there. Drake's men transported the treasure to the grotto deep inside the island, and put several traps on the way to it. For more than a century, the stones and the treasure would remain untouched.The Black Skull! At some point during the early 17th century, the sea goddess Calypso fell in love with a sailor named Davy Jones. Because of that love, Jones agreed to an immortal life, with a single day out of every decade to spend with Calypso. In exchange, Jones would ferry the souls of those who died at sea into the afterlife, as well as saving those who were shipwrecked and drowning. To carry out the duty, Calypso gave him the Flying Dutchman, a ship with the magical ability to sail to the world of the dead and back.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Age of Piracy was one of many known magical items in the Caribbean.]] By the 17th century, the Age of Piracy began. According to legend, when the First Brethren Court convened, the pirate captains made an alliance with Davy Jones to tear the rule of the seas away from Calypso. Jones showed them how to bind her, revealing them the secrets from the Journal of the Ancient Seas.Pirates of the Caribbean: Call of the Kraken While the pirates wanted to secure the rule of the seas for themselves, Davy Jones plotted with the Brethren because he felt betrayed after he didn't find Calypso waiting for him after he carried out his ten-year duty. The Pirate Lords used the nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso in her bones, and the powerful magic trapped her in the human form of Tia Dalma. In 1630, the undead crew of the ghost ship known as the Black Pearl terrorized the Caribbean. Their reign of terror ended when Nathaniel Hawk and Danielle Greene found a mystical Incan artifact and used its magical powers to destroy the dreaded ship.Pirates of the Caribbean (game) When the Pirate Lord Henry Morgan abandoned his position in the Brethren Court, he retreated to a secret hideout where he began to study sorcery, alchemy, and all kinds of magic. He also discovered a way to live forever, and was able to prolong his life for several decades.Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court Over the next decades, many kinds of magic could be found in the Caribbean. The former sea goddess Calypso, now trapped in the body of Tia Dalma, became a well known Voodoo priestess, capable of performing magic spells of all sorts. Behind the scenes *''On Stranger Tides, a novel by Tim Powers which served as the inspiration for the [[Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides|fourth ''Pirates of the Caribbean film]], featured several individuals who use magic to accomplish their goals. *The video game Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow features several individuals with magical powers. But, since some of the events in the game were only Jack Sparrow's false tales, it is unknown if he actually ever encountered such individuals. *Some rumors about Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest stated that Jack Sparrow would succeed in defeating Davy Jones, only to be killed by Barbossa who was resurrected by Chinese black magic. *In Pirates of the Caribbean Online, there is a weapon called the Magic Doll. Appearances *''The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean (game)'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Siren Song'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Pirate Chase'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Sword of Cortés'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Age of Bronze'' *''Jack Sparrow: Silver'' *''Jack Sparrow: City of Gold'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Timekeeper'' *''Jack Sparrow: Dance of the Hours'' *''Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Father'' *''Jack Sparrow: Poseidon's Peak'' *''Jack Sparrow: Bold New Horizons'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Rising in the East'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Turning Tide'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Day of the Shadow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''The Guardians of Windward Cove'' *''The Compass of Destiny!'' *''The Black Heart of the Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' External links * Notes and references Category:Magic